The present invention relates to digital watermarks.
Digital watermarks exist at a convergence point where creators and publishers of digitized multimedia content demand localized, secured identification and authentication of that content. Because existence of piracy is clearly a disincentive to the digital distribution of copyrighted works, establishment of responsibility for copies and derivative copies of such works is invaluable. In considering the various forms of multimedia content, whether “master,” stereo, NTSC video, audio tape or compact disc, tolerance of quality degradation will vary with individuals and affect the underlying commercial and aesthetic value of the content. It is desirable to tie copyrights, ownership rights, purchaser information or some combination of these and related data to the content in such a manner that the content must undergo damage, and therefore a reduction in value, with subsequent, unauthorized distribution of the content, whether it be commercial or otherwise.
Legal recognition and attitude shifts, which recognize the importance of digital watermarks as a necessary component of commercially distributed content (audio, video, game, etc.), will further the development of acceptable parameters for the exchange of such content by the various parties engaged in the commercial distribution of digital content. These parties may include artists, engineers, studios, Internet access providers, publishers, agents, on-line service providers, aggregators of content for various forms of delivery, on-line retailers, individuals and parties that participate in the transfer of funds to arbitrate the actual delivery of content to intended parties.
Since the characteristics of digital recordings vary widely, it is a worthwhile goal to provide tools to describe an optimized envelope of parameters for inserting, protecting and detecting digital watermarks in a given digitized sample (audio, video, virtual reality, etc.) stream. The optimization techniques described hereinafter make unauthorized removal of digital watermarks containing these parameters a significantly costly operation in terms of the absolute given projected economic gain from undetected commercial distribution. The optimization techniques, at the least, require significant damage to the content signal, as to make the unauthorized copy commercially worthless, if the digital watermark is removed, absent the use of extremely expensive tools.
Presumably, the commercial value of some works will dictate some level of piracy not detectable in practice and deemed “reasonable” by rights holders given the overall economic return. For example, there will always be fake $100 bills, LEVI'S.RTM. jeans, and Gucci.RTM. bags, given the sizes of the overall markets and potential economic returns for pirates in these markets--as there also will be unauthorized copies of works of music, operating systems (Windows.RTM. 95, etc.), video and future multimedia goods.
However, what differentiates the “digital marketplace” from the physical marketplace is the absence of any scheme that establishes responsibility and trust in the authenticity of goods. For physical products, corporations and governments mark the goods and monitor manufacturing capacity and sales to estimate loss from piracy. There also exist reinforcing mechanisms, including legal, electronic, and informational campaigns to better educate consumers.